<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama Said, or A Treatise on Why You Tell Your Mother When You Get Engaged by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536704">Mama Said, or A Treatise on Why You Tell Your Mother When You Get Engaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King and Country [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Politics, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding was drawing closer and Roche could admit that he was nervous. But he was nervous about if something would go wrong, if Iorveth might change his mind, if someone might attack the ceremony, if–</p><p>He’d forgotten to be nervous about his mother. Then she arrives and reminds him exactly why he should've been worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Stripes &amp; Vernon Roche, Ciaran aep Easnillien/Ves, Iorveth/Vernon Roche, Vernon Roche &amp; Vernon Roche's Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King and Country [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just HAD to write more Eliza. She's such a fun character to write and in this universe, Roche FORGOT TO TELL HER ABOUT HIS ELVEN LOVER!!! So he in trouble lol<br/>Written for the Sugar and Spice Bingo prompt "Meeting the Family".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding was drawing closer and Roche could admit that he was nervous. But he was nervous about if something would go wrong, if Iorveth might change his mind, if someone might attack the ceremony, if–</p><p> </p><p>He’d forgotten to be nervous about his mother. </p><p> </p><p>In his defense, he hadn’t really thought about her beyond ensuring that she made it on the invite list. </p><p> </p><p>If he’d spent time contemplating it, he might have expected that this would happen. But he hadn’t, and therefore he was <em> entirely </em> caught off guard when Eliza burst into their quarters unannounced, took one look at them, and immediately made a bawdy joke.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t even been doing anything inappropriate! He’d just been straightening Iorveth’s collar and bandana before they headed out, but from the way his mother’s gaze had lingered on them, you’d think they’d been caught mid-blowjob.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, given his mother’s career and general disposition towards life, she would probably look <em> less </em> scandalized if that had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth made a confused noise and Roche suddenly realized that they were going to have to do a meet-the-parents thing. Oh gods, why hadn’t he planned for this?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eliza received quite a lot of correspondence from quite a lot of places. She was, after all, <em> the </em> Madam of the Slums of Vizima. And a good Madam always kept on top of current events. <em> Especially </em> when they happened to concern her son.</p><p> </p><p>What she knew so far was this: about 4 years ago, her son had been abruptly reassigned to eastern Temeria and he refused to talk about why. He was assigned command of a team sent to hunt down the Scoia’tael. And for most of 4 years, he’d done exactly that, or so she’d always assumed.</p><p> </p><p>Now? Now she had to wonder. Because the flurry of reports and gossip and pure rumor that came her way in the aftermath of a Kaedweni attempt to capture the Pontar Valley made her wonder if she’d rather missed something. Amongst the grandiose claims and ridiculous inventions – a dragon? Really? – Eliza was slowly able to parse out grains of truth.</p><p> </p><p>Fact 1: Kaedwen’s army had crossed Aedirnian land and attacked the dwarven city of Vergen.</p><p> </p><p>Fact 2: The Aedirnian army had been defeated several months previously by a peasant force led by a woman who had somehow inspired humans, elves, and dwarves to work together. This was the force that protected Vergen when Kaedwen arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Fact 3: The Scoia’tael had arrived in Vergen and fought on the side of the peasants.</p><p> </p><p>Fact 4: Kaedwen had lost and the Pontar Valley had declared independence.</p><p> </p><p>Fact 5: Her son’s unit had been somewhere in the fight. On which side?</p><p> </p><p>That was where things got a little murky. </p><p> </p><p>In truth, there was no reason her son’s Blue Stripes should ever have been involved at all. They were a <em> Temerian </em> military unit and Temeria had no cause to fight with Kaedwen <em> or </em> with the Aedirnian peasants and nonhumans. But if for some reason the King decided to get involved, he would have sent the unit <em> against </em> the nonhumans, just on principle.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, most rumors implied that her son had arrived in Vergen with the Scoia’tael.</p><p> </p><p>She’d figured there must have been a mistake or that he was on some sort of undercover assignment he couldn’t tell her about.</p><p> </p><p>Based on the invitation she’d just received, it was either a very deep cover or she had very much missed something.</p><p> </p><p><em> You are cordially invited, </em> the heavy cardstock read, <em> to the union of Vernon Roche, Commander of the Blue Stripes, and Iorveth, Commander of the Scoia’tael in the city of Vergen of the Free Pontar Valley to take place on the solstice. </em></p><p> </p><p>And that was it. No letter, no explanation, <em> nothing! </em></p><p> </p><p>The invitation crumpled in Eliza’s hand as red overcame her vision. She needed to talk with her son. <em> Now. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Arriving in Vergen two weeks later, Eliza genuinely did not know what to expect, but being greeted at the gates of the city by the new leader of the Free Pontar Valley was not it.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Vernon Roche’s mother, Eliza,” the leader said and then <em> bowed </em> to her. The leader of this new kingdom bowed to <em> her. </em></p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure what kind of noise escaped her, but it seemed to communicate her confusion effectively.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Saskia. We weren’t sure if you would be able to come, but when I saw you, I knew who you had to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza blinked. Sure, she and her son shared several prominent features – the shape of their lips, the shade of their eyes, the lower than average height – but few ever spotted those immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, follow me,” Saskia bowed to her again, utterly polite and yet… <em> bowing. </em>Leaders of kingdoms were not supposed to bow to brothel madams. “How was your journey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Eliza grunted dumbly. Then she mentally slapped herself and shook her head, pulling her dignity around her shoulders. “It’s nice to meet you, Saskia. You already know who I am, but I’m afraid I was very much not expecting you.”</p><p> </p><p>Saskia laughed. Not a dainty little sound like noblewomen aspired to. No, this was a full-bellied guffaw and Saskia’s face stretched into a wide grin. “I have the honor of officiating the wedding,” Saskia explained. “And, I admit, I am curious what type of woman raised Vernon Roche.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know my son well, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Saskia’s eyes held a fierce pride as she said, “without Vernon and Iorveth, we would not be here now. I am quite delighted to say that I do indeed know them well.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza found herself lost for words, uncertain what to do with this queen who behaved like a commoner without shame and this world where her son apparently really did work with the Scoia’tael.</p><p> </p><p>“Here are their quarters,” Saskia’s voice brought her back to the present and Eliza blinked at the rather plain wooden door. “I will leave you to catch up with your son, but if you should find yourself with free time in the next few days, I would love to get to know you,” Saskia looked so <em> genuine </em> and Eliza felt entirely off balance.</p><p> </p><p>“I – yes. That would be nice,” she managed.</p><p> </p><p>Saskia bowed <em> again </em>and then turned and walked away, greeting dwarves and humans along the street by name.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza frowned. This place was <em> weird. </em> But her son was on the other side of this door and he damn well better have a <em> very </em> good explanation for her, because Eliza was completely lost and it was not a feeling she enjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she twisted the doorknob and shoved the door open with her shoulder. Inside, two men stood facing one another. One was very clearly an elf, pointed ears openly on display, and based on the bandana on his face, he was indeed the one she’d seen on wanted posters. Iorveth. The elf her son was apparently <em> getting married to. </em></p><p> </p><p>Standing a mere breath away from Iorveth, her son had his arm extended, adjusting Iorveth’s clothes. He’d frozen at the intrusion and as his head turned to face her, time seemed to slow. </p><p> </p><p>What would she see? An exasperated spy whose cover she may have just blown? An irritated soldier who had been interrupted? </p><p> </p><p>No. The face turning towards her was unmistakably her son’s – lined with exhaustion that he never seemed to be able to shake, scruffy with a five o’clock shadow, and mouth open in surprise as he took her in. But the expression. The wrinkles by his eyes of a true smile. The relaxation in his brow, revealing the absence of a mask. The vulnerability in his open demeanor. The softness in his eyes, still half-focused on Iorveth even as he took her in.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza had <em> never </em> seen Vernon look like this before, but she found herself suddenly on the verge of tears because he’d never looked so happy in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” Vernon blinked at her, and time suddenly resumed, rushing forward while she was still left flailing in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Vernon,” she breathed, unsure what her voice or her face must have portrayed to a man who was an expert in reading people.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, it had Vernon rushing forward, concern overtaking the happiness on his face and <em> no, </em>she couldn’t stand to see that beautiful joy flee.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth and let the first thing to pop into her mind fall from her lips. “Well, at least <em> someone </em> is getting some action around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!” This time, Vernon’s voice was scandalized and Iorveth’s eye was wide as he stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“This is…” Iorveth said slowly, “...your <em> mother.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Vernon winced and Eliza found herself viciously satisfied that at least she wasn’t the only one caught unawares here. </p><p> </p><p>“Vernon, darling,” She turned her sweetest voice on Vernon and enjoyed the brief panic that crossed his face, “didn’t you tell your dear <em> fiancé </em> here that you’d invited your mother to the wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Vernon said eloquently.</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth, an elf wanted in every kingdom on the continent, looked at her with the most obvious ‘oh shit’ expression she’d ever seen and Eliza smirked. Good to know <em> someone </em> around here could recognize a threat when they saw it, because apparently her son had taken leave of his senses and <em> not told her </em> about his <em> elven lover. </em></p><p> </p><p>Vernon cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, Mom, meet Iorveth. Iorveth, this is Eliza, my mom.” He gestured vaguely with his arm and then didn’t seem to know what to do with it, so it hung awkward in the air between them.</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth looked from Vernon to her and back to Vernon, then stepped forward and purposefully clasped Vernon’s hand, bowing his head to her as he stood shoulder to shoulder with her son, unequivocally showing whose side he was on.</p><p> </p><p>A smile tugged at Eliza’s lips. She still didn’t know how her son had come to choose an <em> elf </em> – a <em> Scoia’tael </em>elf – as a partner, but he did seem to have chosen well.</p><p> </p><p>“You clean up much better than your wanted posters imply, Iorveth,” Eliza greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Vernon groaned, slapping his free hand over his face. “Mooooom.”</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth snorted loudly, a harsh, inelegant sound, and Eliza’s smile grew. “Thank you,” Iorveth said primly, amusement sparkling in his eye. “I’ve always wondered exactly how I’ve been described to be drawn the way they do, to be honest. My ego takes offense.”</p><p> </p><p>“As well it should,” Eliza nodded. “Really, Vernon, how did you even recognize him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” Vernon grunted, and she wasn’t sure whether he was joking or not. “Anyway, his is <em> way </em> better than Saskia’s so…” he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonder what yours will look like,” Iorveth muttered, knocking their shoulders together.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza blinked. “Why, precisely, would there be wanted posters for my son?” There was an edge to the sweetness in her voice, and both men very clearly sensed it, their spines straightening.</p><p> </p><p>But instead of answering her, Iorveth turned to Vernon in disbelief. “You didn’t <em> tell </em> her!?”</p><p> </p><p>“For her safety!” Vernon defended immediately.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What </em> didn’t you tell me?” she enunciated her words clearly and Vernon’s shoulders crawled up next to his ears, trying to make himself a small – well, small<em>er </em> – target.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>“Vernon,” she hissed and he held his hands up placatingly, fingers of one hand still entwined with Iorveth’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to tell you! But I didn’t know when it would be safe and I didn’t want to put you in danger!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell. Me. <em> What!?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Vernon cleared his throat. “So, ah… I… kind of betrayed King Foltest?”</p><p> </p><p>Of all the things she’d ever thought to hear from her son’s lips, <em> that </em> was not one of them. <em> “Excuse me!?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s a long story,” Vernon said weakly. </p><p> </p><p>She watched Iorveth squeeze his hand and her son seemed to gain strength from it, straightening his shoulders again. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t I make the two of us some tea and fill you in?” Vernon said firmly and squeezed Iorveth’s hand back, offering the elf an out from what was undoubtedly an awkward situation from his perspective.</p><p> </p><p>From her’s, it was downright riveting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I think you’d better,” Eliza answered.</p><p> </p><p>Vernon and Iorveth moved near synchronously as they nodded to her and broke away, one heading towards a wooden stove to start the tea and the other making a beeline for the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Iorveth,” she called before the elf could make his escape.</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth visibly swallowed, turning to face her and bowing slightly. His bow was a lot more defiant than Saskia’s has been, but it was still a <em> bow, </em>and really, what was wrong with this place?</p><p> </p><p>She kind of liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go too far. We’ll have to get to know each other later.”</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth gulped again, nodding immediately. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>With another bow and a glance at Vernon, the elf opened the door and bolted.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza smirked. Now for the <em> other </em> boy who clearly needed a reminder of why she should never be crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“What a lovely young man,” she said, pitching her voice so that Vernon would hear her easily, even across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Vernon fumbled the kettle as he set it on the stovetop. “Yes,” he managed, voice strangled. “Uh, yeah, I guess he is.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out two mugs, not looking at her. From the way he moved around the little kitchen, Vernon was <em> comfortable </em> here. She thought back to what Saskia had said and narrowed her eyes, asking, “you live here together?”</p><p> </p><p>She expected him to blush, maybe insist that they weren’t already sleeping together as if she were an idiot. Or maybe to get defensive and defiant, daring her to judge his life. As if she would.</p><p> </p><p>But instead of any of that, Vernon just shrugged casually, measuring out tea leaves. “Yeah, we got lucky. They’re still working on getting housing sorted out for everyone, so a lot of people are doubled up. But Saskia was kind enough to pull some strings and get us a secure place alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza arched her eyebrow sharply. “Why would she use her influence to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon twisted to look at her, blinking in confusion. “Why <em> wouldn’t </em>she?” he asked bluntly. Then he turned to face her fully, expression serious. “You’ve gotta understand, Mom – Saskia isn’t a ruler like you’ve met any ruler before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> haven’t </em> met a ruler before,” Eliza noted. Not even Foltest, even though he’d stolen her son. Apparently she’d never been important enough to visit.</p><p> </p><p>That was more than okay with her, frankly. People like them lived longer by <em> avoiding </em> attention from leaders.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean,” he waved her away. “She’s – okay, first thing you gotta know. Vergen isn’t like anywhere else you’ve been before. All the people here, everyone following Saskia – we <em> believe </em> in her, Mom. She leads us to build a better world and we follow happily.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza frowned. To her, it sounded more like her son had exchanged one ruler for another. “I don’t understand, Vernon. How did you even end up <em> here </em> of all places? I thought your mission was to hunt Scoia’tael?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>The kettle whistled and he turned back to the stove, pouring steaming water over fragrant tea leaves, and the soft hint of chamomile filled the air. Was he <em> really </em> serving her <em> calming tea!? </em></p><p> </p><p>How bad <em> was </em> this long story of his?</p><p> </p><p>“Vernon.” Her voice was soft, but firm, and he immediately turned to look at her. “Are you in trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon huffed, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “I’m always in trouble, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>She pursed her lips and he softened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all right, I promise. I–” he laughed, a quick ‘ha’ of delight. “I’m more than all right, really.” </p><p> </p><p>He turned back to the tea, grinning to himself and Eliza stared at him, wondering when her son had turned into a stranger. Where was the grumpy bastard she was used to? Where was the ornery cuss who swore like a whore and drank like a sailor and followed Foltest with stars in his eyes?</p><p> </p><p>“I think perhaps you had better start at the beginning,” she said finally, watching as he served her tea, etiquette just as perfect as she’d always taught him. </p><p> </p><p>“The beginning,” Vernon repeated and took a deep breath. “Okay. Well, um, I guess it really started four years ago. And before you kill me for that – I hadn’t met Iorveth yet. There was… a lot that happened first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like treason, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>Of all the reactions she expected, a bright smile and a chuckle had never entered her calculations. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Vernon nodded. “But it starts a bit before that, too.” He licked his lips and fiddled with his cup, lifting it to his lips. “How, uh, how’s the tea?”</p><p> </p><p>He was stalling, she realized. “Vernon, what on earth have you gotten yourself into!?”</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat, he shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t think <em> anyone </em> could’ve foreseen me ending up here. But I know that I wouldn’t be here now if it weren’t for a slip up four years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“The reason you were reassigned?” she guessed, watching him carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It was – now. Now I think it was Foltest… well, running away, I guess. I – I accidentally confessed to him.” He made a face as he admitted it, as if he were almost ashamed of his past self. Interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it he did not respond well.”</p><p> </p><p>“He threw me away,” Vernon whispered so quietly Eliza had to lean forward to hear him. Once the words registered, her heart broke for her poor son who had loved too much to see the consequences coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Vernon,” she murmured softly and reached out to squeeze his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard, staring down into his tea. “He sent me away for a slip up. And I was – ha, well, you’ve always said my temper had a short fuse. I was <em> pissed.” </em>And hurt, he didn’t say, but she knew him that well, at least. </p><p> </p><p>She squeezed his hand again. “What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I recruited a team.” </p><p> </p><p>She blinked and he chuckled again. Had she ever heard Vernon laugh so much in one day before?</p><p> </p><p>“No, really, I followed my orders to the letter. I was to recruit a team of specialized experts to fight the Scoia’tael? So I did. Just, uh, not the kinds of people one would expect.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Fuck-Ups,” she nodded. <em> Vernon </em> may not have told her much about his team, but she’d heard more than enough of the snide talk about them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I wasn’t – I wasn’t thinking about treason then. I was just – if I was worthless, why not stick with other people considered worthless?” He shrugged casually, but she could still see the shadow of hurt in his eyes. Foltest had hurt him. <em> Badly. </em></p><p> </p><p>Eliza had never been a violent woman, but she would happily pay the penalty for regicide if it meant sticking a hot poker through Foltest’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>“So… a burned out medic who once tried to lead an anti-monarchy insurgency. A drug lord who happens to be the best shot this side of the Pontar. A seriously bonkers pyromaniac. A dude who names his kids after troop divisions. A terrifying woman who could disembowel me with her pinkie if she was driven to it. An illiterate scout who carries a mobile still amongst his gear. A – well, actually, Silas isn’t a fuck up, not really. He wasn’t brawny enough for Basic, but that’s ‘cause they’re idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>Listening to the affection in his tone as he coldly described his team, Eliza realized just how important they must truly be to him. Since he’d never talked about them much, she’d assumed that they weren’t close, but from Vernon’s face, it was so clear the opposite was true.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re more than just your team, aren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon smiled, “more like my toddlers. I’ll introduce you to them later.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.” She took a sip of the chamomile tea, impressed at the quality. Vernon usually had a tendency to burn the leaves.</p><p> </p><p>He caught her raised eyebrow and grinned at her. “Iorveth,” he shrugged. “Elves are connected to nature. Burning the tea leaves <em> greatly </em> offended him.”</p><p> </p><p>It had offended her too, but that had never managed to fix his habits. “Iorveth must be quite something.”</p><p> </p><p>Lovestruck. That was the only possible word for the look on Vernon’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he sighed. “He really is.”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Eliza would <em> definitely </em> be getting to know Iorveth. After all, he was apparently her son-in-law to-be.</p><p> </p><p>“So you were angry and you recruited a family of fuck-ups,” she recounted. “How does that lead to treason and Iorveth?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon took a deep breath, a more serious expression taking over the adoration, and Eliza regretted saying anything immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you know, but when we first went into action? Oh, Mom, we were amazing. I mean, it was a massacre and I definitely feel guilty about that now, but my team…” he shook his head with a fond smile. “We were still getting to know each other then, still working out a few kinks, but we caught the Scoia’tael totally off guard. Took out a whole unit.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza nodded. She had heard about that, actually. </p><p> </p><p>“That started my association with Iorveth, though I didn’t know that yet. Back then, all I had was a name. But Foltest was,” he hesitated, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Vernon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Foltest was <em> pleased,” </em> Vernon grit out, disgust and guilt dripping from his words. “I – at the time, I was proud of that. That I could show him that I had worth.” A muscle in his cheek jerked and Eliza squeezed his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, that he was talking so openly about this was a small miracle, and she wondered who she had to thank for that change. Her son, openly admitting to vulnerabilities? Would wonders never cease?</p><p> </p><p>“Since our first mission was so successful, we had a high standard to live up to. And I’d say we actually did it for about half a year. But the assignments kept getting more demanding and–” he licked his lips, clearly attempting to order his thoughts. “We were created to fight the ‘nonhuman threat’. Not just the Scoia’tael, though I focused on them. But Foltest wasn’t so content. Our orders started to have us digging up dirt on ‘potential Scoia’tael contacts’, which really just meant any nonhuman. Then we started using the dirt. On people who deserved it, at first. Or so I told myself.” Vernon’s grimace was pained. “Then things went too far.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon rolled his shoulders, fidgeting with his tea cup again.</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time,” Eliza murmured. Whatever happened next, it was clearly difficult to speak of. But even so, he was trying to tell her.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever was responsible for that, she wanted to hug them tight and never let go. </p><p> </p><p>“We were based in Ellander. We <em> lived </em> in Ellander. It was – well, maybe not <em> home, </em> but not <em> not </em> home. We all knew people there, all felt comfortable there. And then… Foltest ordered us to identify a target that, when eliminated, would cause distrust between the humans and the nonhumans in the city. We were to frame the Scoia’tael for the murder and then go to ground.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza inhaled sharply, easily recalling the events Vernon was leading up to. She’s been so scared that Vernon was involved in it at the time, and to learn that he’d helped <em> cause </em> it…</p><p> </p><p>She was almost grateful that Vernon stared determinedly into his tea, because she could not hide the horror that evoked in her. </p><p> </p><p>“I chose the alderman. He was–” Vernon squeezed his eyes tightly together. “He was a racist shitbag, but I chose him because I knew Foltest liked him.” He swallowed hard and continued, voice bland as if he were describing something no more interesting than the weather. Distancing himself from the events.</p><p> </p><p>She could understand why.</p><p> </p><p>“Your team carried out the mission?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he shook his head. “That was the first problem. The first sign that we’d gone <em> way </em> too far. Silas, PT, and Thirteen objected to the mission from the start. Even Fenn was uncertain, though he and Finch ultimately followed orders.” He licked his lips, and for the first time, Eliza realized that he was trembling. </p><p> </p><p>She hated herself for the split second of hesitation before she reached out to wrap her arm around her son’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Shorty and Ves and I. We didn’t – we didn’t get it. We didn’t see what would happen. We – I. <em> I </em> ordered us to carry through with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon struggled to get the next words out and part of her wanted to save him from it, wanted to say it for him. But the rest of her was discovering that her son had been strong enough to undergo a complete transformation from the past he was talking about, and taking responsibility for his actions was part of that. She wouldn’t take that from him.</p><p> </p><p>“The alderman was discovered with an elven arrow through his heart. It was meant to spread distrust, and it did that. And so much more. The humans in Ellander rioted, slaughtering every nonhuman they came across. And it was my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza swallowed hard, suddenly noticing how cold she felt. She hadn’t <em> known, </em>hadn’t had any idea. News of the pogrom had spread to Vizima, but she hadn’t known how truly terrible it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Foltest was pleased,” Vernon continued. “We’d – I’d – civilians. People we <em> knew. </em> They were murdered because of a lie that <em> we </em> created, and he was <em> pleased.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s when the treason happened?” she guessed quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Not at first. We were – I think we were all too scared to talk about what we really thought. But PT’s big on team communication, and eventually, we were able to admit that this was <em> wrong. </em> That – that <em> Foltest </em> was wrong. And that we wanted to do something about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you joined the Scoia’tael?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon laughed, a rough sound pulled straight from his lungs. “No. Not yet. We weren’t there yet. We – we decided our Temeria was one where nonhumans wouldn’t be slaughtered at random. Where civilians did not have to worry about suddenly facing death. But how were we supposed to create that when we’re – well.</p><p> </p><p>“We started small. Interpreting our orders differently. Stopping other soldiers from abusing their authority. Helping nonhumans, eventually. Not that anyone trusted us at first, but…” he cleared his throat. “I’d – I’d always thought the Scoia’tael terrorists. They use underhanded tactics, they go after civilians, they fight without honor. But I began to see <em> why. </em>Because Foltest was getting frustrated with our lack of success in destroying Iorveth’s Scoia’tael. And then I had a very, very stupid idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to like this, am I?”</p><p> </p><p>That got her a slight smile and somehow that made her feel better. What Vernon had done was <em> awful. Unforgivable. </em>And he recognized that and was working to atone anyway, because it was the right thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes. She’d never been so proud of her son. And she’d never been so glad that he’d found his breaking point before doing something <em> worse. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re really not,” Vernon said, finally raising his gaze from his tea. They couldn’t quite meet each other’s eyes yet, but it was something. “Actually, this is how I met Iorveth. Properly. We’d been fighting technically for half a year, but we’d never actually met. But the team decided that if violence was the only way to make leaders like Foltest listen, then we should do what we did best. Which meant assisting the Scoia’tael. So I wandered through the forest until I was captured – and fuck, thank the gods they didn’t just shoot first,” he echoed her thoughts. “They brought me before Iorveth.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza perked up. “Did he save you from the ones who wanted to kill you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Nnnnno, not exactly. Um, actually, he wanted to cut off my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Well. So much for a romantic tale.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Uh, anyway, I managed to convince him that we genuinely wanted to help. Obviously they didn’t trust us at first – and frankly, we didn’t trust them either – so we started small. Passing information along. Digging up dirt they could use. Identifying targets. And eventually...”</p><p> </p><p>“Doing what you do best,” she quoted him quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how does Saskia fit in? And how did you turn Iorveth from murder to affection?”</p><p> </p><p>“The two are related, actually. Iorveth was my main contact. We – uh, I’d like to say we became friends, but it’s kind of more…”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza sighed. “You fought constantly, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon shrugged, sheepish smile on his face. “Still do. But it’s a lot more fun now.”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed in interest, breathing easier now that they were moving on to lighter topics. Or – hopefully lighter topics? They seemed happy now, at least.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” she wiggled her eyebrows salaciously, “who made the first move?”</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip against a smile, fondness in his eyes as he looked into his memory. “He did. Ha, as if I thought I’d have a chance!”</p><p> </p><p>“And now you’re getting married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He’s – I love him, Mom. I love who I am with him.” A dopey grin spread across Vernon’s face. “And he said yes! He – Mom, he <em> chose </em> me, even though it cost him. And we – I know it seems sudden to you. And I’m sorry for that. I wanted to protect you. And I wasn’t sure–” he cut himself off, but Eliza could fill in the gaps.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wasn’t sure you wouldn’t turn me in. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It would seem,” she said slowly, squeezing his shoulders, “that there are some things we need to relearn about each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll stay for the wedding?” He looked up at her with such tentative hope that it made tears well up in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, darling, of <em> course </em> I will. I am very much looking forward to getting to know these people that have had such an effect on you.” She pressed a kiss to his temple, then rested their heads against each other. “I’m so proud of you, Vernon. I wish I had been a part of your true life these last few years, but I will gladly make up for the time now.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon smiled at her, twisting around to hug her properly. “You can’t scare Iorveth away, though,” he warned.</p><p> </p><p>Well. She hadn’t been <em> planning </em> to, but now that he brought it up… “Not even just a little testing of his tolerance?”</p><p> </p><p>Her son’s laugh vibrated through her chest and Eliza’s heart swelled with love. </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t break him,” Vernon said confidently. “But if you’re interested in irritating people…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em> exactly </em> the way I’d put it,” she grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go meet my team?”</p><p> </p><p>“How prepared should I be for this encounter?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no preparing for the Blue Stripes. But you can try.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly very concerned, Eliza cleared her throat before they could rise. “I still don’t know how you ended up here in Vergen, though. I mean – what about Temeria?”</p><p> </p><p>“Funny,” Vernon said, grin cheeky, “that’s what Iorveth asked too.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what did you tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>“That it’s not as if I don’t still care about Temeria. But I don’t know how to stop Foltest. I don’t know how to make him see sense. And I’m <em> tired, </em>Mom. I’m old and I’m tired and Saskia is working to build a world I believe in. One that doesn’t ask me to spill innocent blood. And Iorveth would never leave Saskia. She gives him hope. And we decided we’d rather live to build a better future than die for a future that may never come to pass.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re staying in Vergen?” That was disappointing, but it wasn’t as if Vernon could return to Temeria after committing treason anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We’re – we’re gonna build a life together,” he whispered, awe evident in his tone. Her poor boy had probably never thought he would get to have that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you, darling. I really am. But just so we’re clear: you will <em> never </em> keep something like this from me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Vernon answered obediently, with only the slightest hint of mischief. That was probably the best she could hope for. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, why don’t I meet this team of yours? And Iorveth – I certainly need to chat with him some more.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon laughed, rising to his feet and bringing their tea tray to the stove. “If he has any sense, he’ll hide with Saskia as long as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine,” Eliza dismissed, smoothing down her dress. “Saskia wanted to spend more time together, too. We’ll give them long enough to get comfortable and then kidnap them for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” Vernon agreed. “I’m gonna let you field that one. In the meantime – have you found somewhere to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vernon,” she emphasized the mock affront her tone, “would you deny your dear sweet mother a simple bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I dunno that you wanna sleep on our bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I run a brothel, dear, I highly doubt anything you do could prove shocking.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “On that note… isn’t it bad luck for the grooms to see each other before the ceremony, hmm? Perhaps I should be a good mother and ensure your chastity.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon snorted loudly. “That ship sailed a <em> long </em> time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean you won’t be wearing white at the wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Vernon answered her seriously, “white lilies can mean purity and we did in fact have this conversation while planning the wedding. But they’re Temeria’s flowers and I’m still Temerian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are,” Eliza said with pride. “How big is this wedding, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Um. It’s kind of the first interspecies wedding in a nation literally built on the idea that we can all live together in harmony, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Big,” she surmised. “Very big. Wow. My mother was married in the back of a barn. My son will be married by the leader of a country. You really have moved up in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon shrugged, as if any old whoreson could end up where he was. “Saskia is Iorveth’s friend. I mean, mine too, I guess, but it’s special for Iorveth. That she offered means the world to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza arched an eyebrow, glancing around discreetly as they walked through the streets of Vergen. <em> “How </em> special, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon grinned, entirely unbothered. “You’ll get it when you get to know her. Saskia’s just – I dunno. She believes in people. She believes in the <em> good </em> in people.”</p><p> </p><p>Her other eyebrow joined the first at her hairline. It sounded rather like Vernon had a thing for Saskia too. </p><p> </p><p>“You never did say – how did you come to work with Saskia?”</p><p> </p><p>“Through Iorveth. And then she turned out to be just as amazing as reported and the rest was history. Um. I should probably warn you.” Vernon led them to stop in front of a stone house, but he didn’t reach for the door. “When they call us crazy fuck ups, they’re really, really not kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza tsked. “Oh Vernon, you shouldn’t put yourself down like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, seriously. They can be a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, reaching out to rap her knuckles against the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I warned you,” Vernon muttered, and the first hint of apprehension trickled down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in!” a woman’s voice hollered. Well. Not much for hospitality, were they? It had never been Vernon’s strong suit either. </p><p> </p><p>Eliza twisted the knob and swung the door open – and immediately froze in place, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. What was she looking at!?</p><p> </p><p>There was a fire. That was the first thing she noticed. A <em> lot </em> of fire. And she seemed to be the only one concerned about that.</p><p> </p><p>What exactly had she gotten into here? What kind of lunatics had her son recruited?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eliza meets the Blue Stripes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his mother opened the door between her and Roche’s crazy fucking team, he had a split second to send a prayer to whoever might be listening that this wouldn’t all go to shit.</p><p> </p><p>Then fire roared and the gods clearly were not paying attention.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eliza stared at the scene in front of her and then blinked, half-hoping it would disappear when she opened her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>It did not.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to her son. “Um???”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon shrugged at her as if to say ‘I told you so’. Then he cleared his throat and stepped forward, “Fenn, contain the fire to a 3 foot radius. Ves, Thirteen, retrieve your knives and fill in the holes in the wall. Silas, Shorty, Finch – c’mere. And PT, you too. Come meet my mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room froze and slowly turned to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Your <em> mother!?” </em> someone yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“The Boss’s mom!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.”</p><p> </p><p>The young man with wild hair and fire – literally, he was holding a torch and appeared to be lighting sticks from the flame and then <em> eating the fire </em>– closed his lips around the blaze atop one stick and stared at her with wide eye.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, meeting this bizarre situation dead-on. “Hello. My name is Eliza. I understand that you make up my son’s team?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yeah. Team. Totally.” An older man who’d been playing cards and watching the fire show now tapped the cards against the table and stared her down. “Has she met the elf?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she has,” Vernon rolled his eyes, stepping forward and waving everyone to sit down at the table. Eliza approached warily, but delicately took a seat next to her son.</p><p> </p><p>“I have,” she confirmed. “Iorveth seems like a lovely young man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Young,” a broad man with long, luxurious hair snorted. “Dude’s older than all of us combined, but sure. Young.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what the Boss likes, though,” smirked a soldier with the number 13 tattooed on his neck. “Iorveth’s got <em> experience.” </em> The juvenile man bounced his eyebrows and leered.</p><p> </p><p>“Thirteen,” Vernon sighed heavily. “How about instead of talking about my sex life, you introduce yourself to my mom?”</p><p> </p><p>Five men and one woman blinked at their commander blankly and Vernon sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom,” he began, “this is my team, the Blue Stripes. The scary lady with the knives is Ves, my second in command.” He pointed at the two people that he’d set collecting weapons and filling in holes. Had they been throwing knives at the wall? <em> Why? </em></p><p> </p><p>“The inappropriate one is Thirteen,” Vernon continued, and the fire kid made an aggrieved sound, removing the now extinguished stick from his mouth. Vernon rolled his eyes, “and the crazy fire bastard is Fenn. They’re both inappropriate as all fuck, but then again, everyone here is.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza’s perfectly manicured eyebrow arched high.</p><p> </p><p>The broad man with the long hair held out a hand for her to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Eliza. I’m Shorty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Shorty,” she responded automatically, letting him awkwardly kiss the back of her hand <em> and </em> shake it at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” a <em> hugely </em> muscled man sat up on the couch, holding an icepack against his head, “please forgive our haphazard idiots,” he said, quickly rising and bowing to Eliza. “I am – uh, well, I’m called Pillow Tits, but you can call me PT, if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza blinked. “Pillow… Tits?” She turned her raised eyebrow on her son. “You call your subordinate Pillow Tits?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Vernon lied to her face. “I mean – I didn’t name him!”</p><p> </p><p>Pillow Tits laughed. “It’s okay, Miss Eliza. I like the name, I’m used to it. And your son always treats us respectfully as subordinates. He knows, after all, how easily boundaries can be crossed.”</p><p> </p><p>Because of her, was the implication. Huh. Of course, Eliza had <em> tried </em> to teach her son the importance of consent and respecting boundaries and communicating your needs, but frankly, she’d assumed that her lessons had been… not overwritten, but <em> overshadowed </em>by Foltest and his ilk, for whom such things mattered little.</p><p> </p><p>To know that he’d kept true to what she’d taught him, even when those around him did not – Eliza turned her smile on Vernon and he flushed, shrugging awkwardly and scratching the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I did tell you. I didn’t exactly recruit a normal team.”</p><p> </p><p>“And thank fuck for that,” the man playing cards grunted emphatically. “‘m Finch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Finch,” Eliza greeted and he just grunted again, nodding at her and shuffling the cards in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And saving the best for last,” Vernon smiled ruefully, guiding her towards the one man in the room who actually looked like a military recruit, though he was a little on the scrawny side. “This is Silas, our prodigy. The one respectable bloke out of the whole group.”</p><p> </p><p>Silas giggled softly, bowing his head to Eliza as he set a book – was it just her, or was the cover lined with indecipherable scribbles? – aside. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am. Commander Roche always speaks of you with the utmost respect.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza snorted. “Does he? That would be new.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon elbowed her in the side. “Be polite. Silas doesn’t lie, it’s a thing. Anyway, of course I respect you. You’re terrifying.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet,” Eliza’s smile was sharp, “you failed to tell me about your <em> fiancé.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Vernon paled dramatically. “I was trying to protect you?” his voice was small and he smiled guilelessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” she gave him an unimpressed look. “Believe me, we will be talking about this further. But for now – I believe I have a team to get to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon’s smile turned uncertain, like he was a little afeared that the union of his mother and his team would end in disaster.</p><p> </p><p>He was right, of course, but it would do no good for him to see it coming.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza put on her most innocent face and grinned softly at her boy. “Don’t you want us to get along?”</p><p> </p><p>“...yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now, Ves, was it? You must tell me how you came to work with Vernon!”</p><p> </p><p>Ves shrugged, brushing short hair out of her eyes with a hand that <em> still </em> held a knife. It was a nice knife, actually. Eliza kind of wanted one. “Well,” Ves said, “Roche gave me a weapon and let me slaughter the Scoia’tael who’d imprisoned me and massacred my village.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“So when he was assigned to put a team together, I realized that was where I needed to be,” Ves finished with another shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...kay?” Eliza said slowly. Maybe it would be best <em> not </em> to ask how her son’s team had been recruited. Vernon <em> did </em> tell her he’d intentionally gone after the fuck ups. “Um. And you’re all okay with your Commander marrying an elf? The Commander of the Scoia’tael?”</p><p> </p><p>Her question was met by a round of shrugs and Eliza was beginning to get annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Pillow Tits – and <em> seriously, </em> her son <em> really </em> called one of his men Pillow Tits!? – smiled at her. “Honestly, I was delighted when they finally got together. It was clear that Commander Roche adored Iorveth from pretty early on.”</p><p> </p><p>“No it wasn’t!” Vernon protested, even as the others nodded around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Eliza raised an eyebrow. “All of you were okay with Vernon pursuing an enemy commander?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but we weren’t enemies then!” Thirteen held his forefinger aloft as if he’d made a significant point. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ‘pursue’ him,” Vernon mumbled.</p><p> </p><p><em> “But,” </em>Ves’s grin was sharklike and entirely directed at Vernon. Eliza had a feeling she and Ves would get along wonderfully. “You should have seen how we found out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gods,” Vernon groaned, face flushing brightly. Eliza was going to <em> love </em> this story, she just knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do tell,” she encouraged and Ves winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, the Boss arranged with Iorveth that the Blue Stripes would work with the Scoia’tael. And it was going decently well, overall–”</p><p> </p><p>“She only says that because <em> she </em> was getting busy with Iorveth’s second,” Thirteen told Eliza in an exaggerated whisper, the hand over his mouth doing nothing whatsoever to keep Ves from hearing, but she dedicatedly ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>“And then we had made camp in the forest, not too far from the Scoia’tael’s base, so Iorveth apparently decided to come ‘observe’ us,” Ves curled her fingers in air quotes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Thirteen agreed, “and he observed us real good from the inside of the Boss’s tent.”</p><p> </p><p>Fenn, thankfully no longer on fire in any way, slumped down at the table next to Finch and whined, <em> “still </em>have that image burned into my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you like it,” Finch rolled his eyes callously. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were trying <em> not </em> to be weird for Mama Boss?” Shorty frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s impossible for us,” Thirteen dismissed easily, flapping his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Eliza glanced around at their faces. Though Fenn’s tone was one of disgust, his expression looked more amused and manic than anything else. Likewise, Thirteen seemed downright delighted to discuss his boss’s sex life, while Shorty and Finch both seemed more longsuffering about it. Silas and Pillow Tits both had genuine smiles on their face, so Eliza assumed they were the most approving, but Ves’s nose was wrinkled and her upper lips pulled back in a snarl. <em> Not </em> approving, Eliza guessed.</p><p> </p><p>But why would Ves tell Eliza the story if she didn’t approve of Vernon’s partner?</p><p> </p><p>Frowning to herself, Eliza put together the hints they’d shared and put together, “you walked in on him? Oh, Vernon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, <em> I </em>was being quiet!”</p><p> </p><p>Half the table snorted. “Yup, sooooo quiet,” Thirteen grinned, entirely too enthusiastic about this. “All ‘damn, you’re so wet’ and ‘like that, gorgeous?’ and–”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Vernon shouted over Thirteen. “My mom really doesn’t need to know those kinds of details, guys, come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Eliza shoved playfully at him, “your mother is quite intrigued, actually. Please do go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Vernon asked, presumably rhetorically. Eliza was <em> always </em> serious. Or never. Same thing, really. “You all realize that talking about this is weird, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have we ever done a single thing that <em> wasn’t </em> weird?” Fenn responded. “I make it a point in life to stay weird, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Thirteen lifted a hand to his mouth again and whispered loudly, “it’s the trauma.”</p><p> </p><p>Ves sighed heavily. “Actually, Roche’s reaction wasn’t even that fun. But <em> Iorveth’s…” </em>Her smirk looked decidedly evil and Eliza loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“What they’re <em> not </em> saying,” Vernon grumbled, “is that they didn’t even walk in on us having sex. Though from the way they freaked, you’d never know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ‘cause it was <em> worse </em> than sex!” Fenn howled, clawing at his face. “Seriously, <em> stuck in my brain. </em>Whyyyyyyyyy!?” </p><p> </p><p>Finch rolled his eyes at the dramatic performance taking place next to him and patted Fenn on the head. “I mean, we’ve <em> also </em> walked in on you having sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you didn’t <em> find out </em> like that! That’s – I dunno, that’s significant,” Vernon insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“So what <em> did </em> you walk in on?” Eliza asked, intrigued. </p><p> </p><p>Thirteen leaned in close, as if sharing a secret. “The Boss was <em> brushing </em> Iorveth’s <em> hair!” </em> </p><p> </p><p>She blinked. </p><p> </p><p>“It was <em> awful,” </em> Fenn bemoaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…”</p><p> </p><p>“Elves consider hair to be very private,” Silas piped up, explaining for her, even with a slight blush on his cheeks. “It’s very intimate, to touch an elf’s hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza thought back to earlier, when she’d first seen her son and he’d looked so <em> happy </em> as he straightened his elf’s clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Vernon’s crazy team was right. There almost <em> was </em> something more embarrassing about witnessing unexpected intimacy than catching someone in flagrante delicto. If one was so unfortunate as to still abide by society’s backwards sexual mores, then sure, sex could be embarrassing to walk in on. But intimacy? Intimacy implied <em> so much more </em> than sex ever could.</p><p> </p><p>A smile tugged at her lips as Eliza turned to look at her son again. “You really love him, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon’s cheeks colored pink, but he bit his lip against a smile. “I really, really do, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached out to cup his cheek. “I’m happy for you, my boy. Buuuuut,” she began as she pulled away, “clearly I need to get to know this Iorveth. Why don’t we go steal your husband-to-be and your new queen for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of food, every one of Vernon’s Stripes perked up. “Dinner, you say?”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon chuckled. “I guess I’ll start cooking, then. Shorty, chop up the carrots. Finch, onions and garlic. Silas, set the water to boil while I slice up the meat. Ves, can you take Mom to go get Iorveth? And PT – you’re on babysitting duty.”</p><p> </p><p>Fenn and Thirteen both immediately protested, “we don’t need a babysitter!”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon ignored them. Pillow Tits, on the other hand, put a hand on each of their shoulders, directed them towards the rug in front of the fire, and pushed them down. “Yes, you do. Now why don’t you play with your toys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a bomb?” Eliza asked in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Ves patted her on the arm. “Vergen’s the most frustrating city to learn the layout of, but fortunately, they shouldn’t be too far.”</p><p> </p><p>Ves guided her out the door, even as Eliza glanced over her shoulder in concern. Surely bombs shouldn’t be considered toys… right?</p><p> </p><p>Exactly <em> how </em> crazy was Vernon’s crazy team?</p><p> </p><p>Well, if Vernon wasn’t worried, then she supposed there was no reason for her to be. Which meant she was now presented with the perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of exactly what Vernon’s second in command thought of his husband-to-be.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooooo,” Eliza drawled, linking their arms. “How bad is Iorveth?”</p><p> </p><p>Ves snorted. “He’s Scoia’tael. He’s the <em> leader </em> of the Scoia’tael.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza hummed, “didn’t someone say you were sleeping with Iorveth’s second?”</p><p> </p><p>Ves’s face flushed a blotchy, angry red and her fists clenched. “Thirteen needs to learn to keep his damn mouth shut.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re <em> not?” </em> Eliza clarified.</p><p> </p><p>Ves didn’t answer, but her stride lengthened notably. Well. That was its own answer, wasn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>Eliza tutted. “Really, dear, it’s better to talk about these things than to let them fester. And while I wouldn’t presume to be your first choice of conversation partner, I am happy to provide a nonjudgemental view, if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I–” Ves uncurled her fist and clenched it again. “It’s complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Is it that it’s an elf? At least, I’m assuming Iorveth’s second is an elf.”</p><p> </p><p>Ves growled. “He’s not just an elf, he’s <em> Scoia’tael. </em> He’s – they’ve – do you know what they’ve <em> done!? </em>I don’t – I don’t understand how the Boss can forgive Iorveth that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Eliza pursed her lips, “at a guess, I would imagine Vernon feels more detached from the things the Scoia’tael have done. Whereas you know personally, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Ves’s jaw clenched and Eliza squeezed her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay to have complicated or contradictory feelings about something. It doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not – it’s not that simple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. It’s the most complicated thing in the world in many ways, I would bet. But that doesn’t make what I said any less true.”</p><p> </p><p>Ves grunted in acknowledgement, still striding quickly along the streets.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Eliza said, “shall we talk about Vernon instead? Because I must admit, I’m – well, I’m still a bit blindsided by all this. I realize that for Vernon, things weren’t so sudden, but as far as I knew, marriage to an elf would <em> never </em> be a possibility.”</p><p> </p><p>Ves nodded. “It was still a shock, honestly. I mean – sex with an elf? Sure, whatever. But brushing his hair? That was – well. It certainly prompted a long conversation between us all.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how are you feeling about it now?”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Ves nudged them to turn right and continue on. “I despise the Scoia’tael. Even now. But now we <em> work </em> with the Scoia’tael. Well, no. Now there <em> is </em> no Scoia’tael. They’re all being decommissioned and integrating into Vergen’s society. Which is good. It <em> is. </em>But…”</p><p> </p><p>“But they still hurt you,” Eliza filled in softly. “And revenge wasn’t enough, was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Ves huffed, “I thought it was. Now? I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza nodded, patting Ves’s hand and wrist where they were linked together. “Sometimes it just takes time. And sometimes what you need at one time is different than what you need later. That’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph. I would kill any of the guys if they toyed with a lover like – like apparently I do.” Ves swallowed hard. “I don’t even know how this happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, not knowing how you feel can certainly complicate things. But does your elf understand? Do you talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Ves sent her a look as though she’d suggested the commando attempt brain surgery. Apparently the progress Vernon had made in talking about his feelings was <em> not </em> shared by his second. Yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Well. I would recommend attempting a conversation, but of course, it is your life.” She squeezed Ves’s arm. “Now, tell me honestly – does Vernon’s choice of partner affect how you and your team view him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it does.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza inhaled sharply and Ves apparently realized she needed to say more.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, that is – I mean. It’s not a <em> bad </em> thing. He’s – we follow Roche for a reason. Yeah, it’s weird that he’s marrying fucking Iorveth of all people. But he’s… Iorveth makes him happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Eliza whispered, the soft expression on Vernon’s face when she’d first seen him crossing her mind again. “He really does, doesn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” Ves led them up a stone staircase and into a shaded hallway, “Saskia could inspire anyone to change their stripes, and Iorveth is her biggest fan. But,” she rapped her knuckles on a door, “why don’t you see what you think of him yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come in!” a feminine voice called, and Ves opened the door, ushering Eliza into a simple office, smaller than even the one in her whorehouse. This is where the leader of a new country worked? Where were the ridiculous paperweights made of gold and the random baubles only the rich ever seemed to have?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Eliza, it’s good to see you again!” the leader in question rose from behind her desk and smiled broadly at Eliza. “Are you here to fetch your soon to be son-in-law?”</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth, who’d been staring softly at Saskia, abruptly blanched as the words processed and Eliza smirked. It was nice to be properly feared.</p><p> </p><p>“The both of you, actually,” she said. “Vernon is cooking dinner with his team and I was hoping you both could join us.”</p><p> </p><p>The look of sheer panic in Iorveth’s eyes was giving her life. Ves likewise seemed greatly amused, and even Saskia winked at her when Eliza met her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We would be honored,” Saskia answered for both of them. “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh–” Iorveth tried to protest, so Eliza slipped her arm from Ves’s, stepped forward, and hooked it through Iorveth’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Come, darling, we simply must get to know each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth made a defeated sound and Saskia and Ves both laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Iorveth,” she grinned at him, fingernails just barely digging into the skin of his arm. For now. “Why are you marrying my son?”</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth bit his lip, clearly choosing his words carefully. Good.</p><p> </p><p>“When we first met,” Iorveth said slowly, “all I knew of him was that he’d successfully decimated a full unit and that he continued to make himself a prominent threat to nonhumans everywhere. So when Vernon Roche was brought before me, bound and unarmed…” Iorveth licked his lips, “honestly, I was disappointed. I’d – what I knew of him was that he was an enemy. And then he didn’t even have the decency to face me in a fight?” He shook his head, “I didn’t want it to end that way. So I let him speak. And he – he’s smart, you know? He tailored his argument to appeal to the Scoia’tael directly. To <em> me </em> directly. It shouldn’t have worked, but,” he shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. “When I looked at Vernon, I saw a human. An enemy. A threat. But all he saw was a potential ally. Not an elf. Not even a terrorist. Just – someone he could work with.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza frowned, her brow furrowing. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth hummed, tapping the fingers of his free hand against his leg. “When people look at you, how many see your job before they see you?”</p><p> </p><p>Far too many. </p><p> </p><p>“So… Vernon saw past you being an elf?” That… didn’t really sound like Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” Iorveth shook his head. “I <em> am </em> an elf, and I’m certainly not ashamed of that. As I understand it, you aren’t ashamed of what you do either. But to have someone see that not as an obstacle to be overcome, but just – just one aspect of <em> you!?” </em>He shrugged, smile turning slightly sheepish. Which was a bizarre expression to see on the face of Temeria’s Most Wanted. His wanted posters certainly never had a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re with my son, because instead of boiling you down to a Scoia’tael elf, he saw a potential ally?” Eliza arched her brow.</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth snorted. “No. I’m with your son because he’s incredible. He – Vernon is the only special forces commander in the north that I never defeated. Every single other one came after me, and all of them failed. So when Vernon showed up, I expected a fight. I expected blood and hate and death.” He breathed a short chuckle. “Do you know what he did?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“He offered his service. He admitted to what he’d done and he admitted that it was wrong and he wanted to fix it. I – can you comprehend that? What it’s like for an enemy to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza chewed on the inside of her cheek. “So you’re with him because he proved he can change?”</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth shook his head again. “I’m with him because he <em>tried. </em>Because <em>he</em> wanted to change, wanted to improve. Not for anyone else, but for himself, because <em>he</em> <em>knew</em> that it was the right thing to do. That’s–” he trailed off, clearly unsure of how to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“If I may,” Saskia piped up, “What Iorveth is trying to say is that he’s with Vernon because he <em> loves </em>Vernon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he?” Eliza stared at him frankly. “You are far from the first to consider Vernon incredible. What makes you different from those who have used and abused him?” What makes you different from Foltest, she didn’t say.</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth licked his lips, voice quiet. “He chose me. Again and again. Vernon <em> chose </em> me. Foltest threw him away and somehow, still, he had the strength to – to–” he trailed off again with a huff. “I’m usually pretty good with words,” his expression was self-recriminating, “but somehow Vernon leaves me speechless. So to answer your question: yes. Yes, I love him.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza stared into Iorveth’s single eye, searching for the truth in his words. And though Iorveth’s face and ears flushed, the look in his eye was resolute. He really did love Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>A slow smile spread across Eliza’s face. “Good. Now, son-in-law to-be, why don’t you tell me about yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Iorveth was saved (temporarily) from her interrogation by their arrival back at the house Vernon’s Stripes were staying in. Iorveth slipped through the door and made a beeline for the kitchen, sneaking up behind Vernon’s turned back. Eliza noticed that while several of Vernon’s men clearly saw him, no one signaled to Vernon that his beau was incoming.</p><p> </p><p>Which meant that when Iorveth poked Vernon in the side, she got to hear Vernon squeak in a way he hadn’t in <em> years.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Vernon’s men burst into laughter and Eliza found herself joining them, watching as Iorveth wrapped his arms around Vernon’s middle and kissed his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I,” Vernon huffed and did not at all pull away from Iorveth. In fact, Eliza was pretty sure he leaned into the elf. “Am <em> trying </em> to cook here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, and it smells delicious,” Iorveth propped his chin on Vernon’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just saying that to get on my good side,” Vernon grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s saying it to get into your pants,” Fenn said casually. “I, on the other hand, am wholly and unequivocally sincere when I say that the food smells good and if you don’t feed us soon, we will <em> starve!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” her son grunted. “I’m nearly done, but the stew needs another ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noooooooo,” Fenn wailed, wrapping his arms around Thirteen, who immediately joined him in decrying the injustice. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you set the table?” Ves’s smile indicated it was not a suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>Thirteen sighed, pulling out a flask and passing it to Fenn. “Fiiiiine. But we get first dibs on seconds.”</p><p> </p><p>Ves pursed her lips before nodding. “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>With much ceremony, Fenn and Thirteen gathered dishes and slowly but surely set the table for dinner. Eliza was moderately impressed. </p><p> </p><p>“Would anyone like a drink?” Saskia asked, holding up a bottle of wine that Eliza would swear she hadn’t had a moment ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods yes,” Eliza and Vernon said at the same time, and the rest of the room burst into laughter. Saskia grinned at them, pouring two glasses of wine and passing one to Eliza and one to Vernon. </p><p> </p><p>“Now <em> there’s </em>the family resemblance,” Thirteen laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Silas tilted his head. “Wait, did you not see it before?”</p><p> </p><p>Finch clapped Silas’s shoulder. “Not the point, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>Silas frowned. “But – but they actually do look quite similar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not… really?” Shorty tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza gave him an unamused look. “Why don’t we all sit down? And then perhaps you can all tell me… hmm, your most memorable story about Vernon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Silas perked up, “I’d love to! Mine is–”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Fenn hollered, using his palm to push Silas’s face out of the way. “You first! What’s <em> your </em> most memorable story about th’ Boss?”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza arched her brow at the young man. The very fire-crazy young man. </p><p> </p><p>She laced her fingers together and stretched, cracking her knuckles in the process. She had <em> just </em> the story for him. </p><p> </p><p>“All right. You know how drowners are afraid of fire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Moooom,” Vernon groaned, already aware of <em> exactly </em> which story she was going with.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, darling,” she flicked her wrist. “So, I don’t know if you know this, but Vernon and I are not originally from Vizima. He was born in a tiny town in southwestern Velen, <em> but </em> this specific story takes place in Claywich. Which is significant, because Claywich is in the swamp right next to a lake. Which means drowners.” Everyone nodded, more than familiar with the monsters that lurked near water. </p><p> </p><p>“Really, Mom, I don’t think–” Vernon tried to protest, but Ves immediately cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“If this has got the Boss nervous, we <em> definitely </em> need to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘m not nervous,” Vernon grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Eliza waved him off. “So, Vernon was often left to play on his own while I worked. Which was usually fine, but <em> this </em> time, Vernon found himself a new friend. He was about seven at the time and I was working long hours, and when I come home in the morning, I find Vernon sitting in the middle of the floor with a bucket of lake water – and a small, blue lump that made vaguely humanoid noises. And then this dear sweet boy turns to me and says, ‘Mama, I have a baby!’ and proceeded to cuddle the drowner child, who was definitely gnawing on a femur bone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I gave it to him,” Vernon interjected, because of course he did. To this day, he refused to understand the unique fear that accompanies your son cuddling a bloodthirsty monster. “And it was fine. He didn’t even try to bite me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a <em> drowner, </em> Vernon. They <em> eat people.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Vernon shrugged. “It’s Velen. Some of the <em> people </em> eat people. Drowners aren’t special. But they <em> are </em> misunderstood.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re really, really not,” Eliza said, shaking her head. Why was this something her son couldn’t seem to understand? Vernon opened his mouth to argue some more and she quickly cut him off. “Anyway, this dear sweet boy absolutely did not understand why he could not keep a drowner baby as a pet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does not,” Vernon corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee,” Thirteen whispered, which managed to be as loud as someone speaking normally, “where’s a witcher when you need one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying,” Vernon said, “the way we define ‘monster’ literally makes no sense. It’s based on two factors: dissimilarity to humans – which wow, talk about the egocentrism – and lack of sentience or obvious intelligence. Which is a pretty damn arbitrary metric.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’ve heard it all before,” Shorty rolled his eyes. “You can say nekkers are sapient, but that ain’t gonna stop be killing them when they try to swarm me on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously,” Vernon sniffed primly. “The point is, there is no reason why I couldn’t have raised Aubin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aubin? You <em> named </em>it?” Ves laughed in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“He, not it. And of course I named him! He was a sweetheart. I named him for his bright white eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“All drowners have white eyes,” Silas pointed out helpfully. Vernon frowned at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza pinched the bridge of her nose. “Rather than fighting about this – why don’t you serve dinner, Vernon? The stew should be ready by now, shouldn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean I can tell my story?” Silas asked.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza smiled at him, “yes, darling, that means it’s time for your story. What is your most memorably story about my son?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eliza's POV is SO MUCH FUN! I have no idea where this fic is going, but I'm having fun on the way there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>